Cretaceous Calamity
Cretaceous Calamity is a user-made expansion currently in production by the Mysterious Map Marvels user-made content team. It focuses on the Cretaceous period, and includes plants and animals from the period, as well as new scenery objects. Several new features will also be included, such as modified animal behavior and larger maps. Originally planned to be a map-only expansion pack, it has since evolved into a full-fledged expansion pack and has become one of the most anticipated releases in community history. It is not endorsed by the original creators, and as such is only a mod, thus cannot be sold. The holiday teaser and Spinosaurus pseudo-teaser can currently be downloaded at ZT2 Designing Centre. New Features *All-New Extra Large Map Size! *First-ever Custom Script (for Easter Egg)! *First animal to form persistant social groups! *''Albertosaurus'' cloned as egg rather than young! *Various advanced AI features for Albertosaurus! *New theropod animations! *New globe locations! Animals An Albertosaurus was released in the CC Holiday Pack teaser for Christmas 2013 and a paleontologically accurate Spinosaurus was announced in September 2014 after new finds were discovered. The 'classic' version, originally intended for CC, was released as a bonus teaser. *''Albertosaurus'' *''Spinosaurus'' *''Carcharodontosaurus'' Objects *Dinosaur crate (comes in three sizes) *Cretaceous-themed objects *Giant Sequoia Reskin and Update *Sequoia Tunnel Reskin and Update Environments Cretaceous Calamity will be the first user-made expansion to include functional maps. Unlike saved games, which must be installed to a player's profile, these will function as official base maps for Freeform and Challenge games. Maps and biomes to be included are as follows: *Temperate Rainforest Biome (with 5 new plants and 3 rocks) *Extra Large Grassland Map Reception The wait for Cretaceous Calamity has been highly anticipated among the Zoo Tycoon fanbase ever since its announcement. Mysterious Map Marvels once released a weekly picture (dubbed "CC Mondays" as a reference to the "EA Wednesdays" Blue Fang Games did) or a 360° spin video with a voiceover showcasing a particular animal and its features, which can be seen on YouTube (right). These were usually accompanied with a poem that allowed fans to guess what the next animal was before revealing. Unfortunately, Mysterious Map Marvels no longer does "CC Mondays", though they still update periodically. Amazingly, the Zoo Tycoon Volcano page for Cretaceous Calamity is over 267 pages long. However, it had been locked in an effort to stop spammers and such from spamming up the thread. But the topic was reopened by MMM member King Hoopla. An incomplete and unfinished version of Cretaceous Calamity was leaked online early in 2010, and MMM members Incinerox and JVM spearheaded against them, recommending members do not download the leaks. However, they moved quite far around the community, prospering especially at Caldera Unlimited. Waves of criticism were aimed at MMM over the unfinished content, including issues with the size of the animals, and the pack was placed on a hiatus for several months, though work finally continued in late 2012 and continues to this day. Release Date A teaser was released Christmas 2013 and an outdated take on Spinosaurus was released in September 2014. It is unknown when the rest of the pack will be released. Gallery CC ALBERTO.jpg|''Albertosaurus'' SpinosaurusCretCalamity.png|''Spinosaurus'' Carcharodontosaurus_CretCalamity.png|''Carcharodontosaurus'' External Links *CC @ MMM Freewebs (inactive) *CC @ MMM Googlepages (inactive) *CC development thread @ The ZT2 Round Table Category:User made games Category:Good articles